El quinto Fundador
by Graystone
Summary: Esta es la breve historia de una persona que la historia ha olvidado. Alguien importante a su medida, pero que los avatares del destino se ocuparon de convertir en leyenda.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

_**Extracto de Sir Robert de Fillmore, medievalista mágico. Acerca de la Fundación de Hogwarts y de su misterioso quinto fundador, Sir Thomas Towsend.**_

Al final del camino pudo verlos llegar a los cuatro. A la cabeza iba Gryffindor, de rojizos cabellos y armadura dorada. Su espada de rubíes colgaba de su cinturón. Detrás de él estaba Hufflepuff, ataviada con un vestido color amarillo. A su lado estaba Ravenclaw, con la que conversaba. Su vestido azul centelleaba al sol. Por último, cerrando la comitiva, Slytherin, con la capucha cubriéndole la cabeza. Los conocía a todos demasiado bien. Había servido como escudero de Lod Gryffindor hacía años, su mujer había sido dama de compañía de Lady Ravenclaw y Lady Hufflepuff, así como había sido adiestrado en las artes mágicas por Lord Slytherin. Aun así, no se sentía muy a gusto cuando estaba con ellos, pero qué le iba a hacer, le habían pedido expresamente que les acompañaran.

En cuanto se acercaron al caballero solitario, este se inclinó.

—Saludos, nobles caballeros y gentiles damas.

—Saludos, Sir Thomas, me alegra ver que habéis podido llegar a tiempo. ¿Ha habido contratiempos en vuestro viaje hasta aquí? —preguntó Godric Gryffindor.

—Ninguno, mi señor.

—De acuerdo. Partamos pues. Estamos cerca del lugar con el que Lady Rowena soño hace cuatro noches.

Prosiguieron la marcha hasta que salieron del bosque y llegaron a un amplio terreno. Pudieron ver un gran Lago y una colina. A lo lejos había varios acantilados.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó Helga Hufflepuff.

—En efecto, mi querida Helga. Aquí es donde lo construiremos.

—¿Construir el qué, mis señores? —preguntó Sir Thomas.

—Es aquí donde construiremos Hogwarts, Sir Thomas. Donde usted nos ayudará a construir Hogwarts.

—¿Yo? ¿Ayudarles? Pero... ¿Qué es Hogwarts?

Helga se acercó a él.

—Hogwarts es la futura escuela de magia que planeamos construir. Y usted nos ayudará porque ha compartido demasiado con nosotros como para quedarse fuera de esta empresa, Sir Thomas. Su Casa es muy noble y representa unos valores que nosotros desde luego queremos para nuestros futuros alumnos.

Sir Thomas no dijo nada. Desde luego que aceptaba, fundar una escuela al lado de los cuatro magos y brujas del momento. Era algo demasiado honorable.

Lenta pero de manera constante, Hogwarts fue fundado. Sir Thomas Towsend tomó partido en la construcción tanto como sus compañeros. Llegado el momento, surgió la gran duda.

—¿Cómo seleccionaremos a los alumnos? —preguntó Sir Thomas.

Lord Gryffindor fue el primero en hablar.

—Bueno, es evidente que yo escogeré a aquellos alumnos que sean valiente y honorables.

—Pues yo prefiero a todos aquellos que sean inteligentes —comentó Rowena.

—Y yo a todos aquellos que sean astutos —dijo Slytherin.

Todos miraron a Sir Thomas. Helga aún no había hablado, pues esperaba ver qué decía su compañero.

—Yo... Sólo aceptaré a aquellos alumnos que sean amables, curiosos y aspiren a algo más.

Los cuatro fundadores lo miraron largamente hasta que Helga habló.

—Yo aceptaré a todos aquellos a los que vosotros no queráis.

—Entonces, se hace evidente que tenemos un problema. Se me ocurre una manera de solucinarlo —dijo Gryffindor. Sacó su viejo sombrero picudo y lo puso sobre una mesa —. En este sombrero pondremos nuestras cualidades y él se encargará de seleccionar a los alumnos.

Los cinco fundadores extrajeron retazos de sus cualidades y las pusieron en el sombrero, el cual cobró vida gracias a Gryffindor. Finalmente, los primeros alumnos llegaron. El Gran Comedor, donde tendría lugar la selección, estaba engalanado con los colores de las cinco Casas: escarlata y dorado de Gryffindor, negro y amarillo de Hufflepuff, azul y bronce de Ravenclaw, plateado y verde de Slytherin y negro y gris de Towsend. También podían verse los animales correspondientes a cada Casa: un león, un tejón, un águila, una serpiente y un gallo.

Tras la selección, los cinco depositaron grandes relojes, cada uno repleto de piedras preciosas: rubíes, topacios, zafiros, esmeraldas y obsidianas.

Tras eso, el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir sin mayores noticias. Los cinco fundadores trabajaron en armonía. Sir Thomas comenzó a verse don Helga Hufflepuff, cada vez más incluso lejos del resto de fundadores. Una mañana, el fundador salió del Bosque Prohibido.

—Sir Thomas, ¿qué estábais haciendo en el Bosque? —preguntó Helga.

—Sólo me apetecía explorarlo. Poseo una vena aventurara, ¿lo sabíais? Venid, demos un paseo por la orilla del Lago.

Pasearon tranquilamente. Helga de vez en cuando recogía algunas piedras de la orilla.

—Tengo entendido que Godric ha traído una cría de calamar al Lago.

—Sí, de calamar gigante. Si todo va bien, es muy probable que crezca sano y fuerte. Además hemos descubierto un pequeño poblado de sirenas y tritones. Han accedido gustosamente a que nos quedemos aquí.

—Qué grata noticia.

—¿Y qué hay del Bosque?

—He descubierto una colonia de centauros. No les hace gracia que haya humanos cerca de su bosque, pero han accedido a dejarnos estar fuera.

—¡Helga!

Alguien gritó detrás de ellos. Era Salazar.

—Lord Slytherin, ¿ocurre algo?

—Varios de vuestros alumnos os requieren, Helga. Id a ver qué necesitan.

Helga se despidió de Sir Thomas, contrariada, pero se marchó. Slytherin se quedó mirando a Sir Thomas.

—¿Ocurre algo, Lord Salazar?

—No olvidéis vuestras obligaciones, Sir Thomas. Recordad que no sois más que un caballero y nosotros cuatro somos Señores y Señoras. En la escala social estamos por encima de usted y por tanto no puede aspirar a tan altos puestos.

—¿Acaso cree que estoy intentando algo con Lady Hufflepuff?

—Si, es lo que creo. Así que le recomiendo que tenga cuidado, Sir Thomas —le advirtió, recalcando el Sir. Y dicho esto, se marchó.

—¿Acaso queréis a Lady Hufflepuff? —preguntó Sir Thomas.

Slytherin se dio la vuelta y lo miró, pero no dijo nada.

Los días pasaron, pero para Sir Thomas era evidente que sentía algo por Lady Hufflepuff, algo que no podía evitar, por mucho que le pesase a Lord Slytherin. Una mañana, Helga y él se encontraron en el gran puente de piedra.

—Sir Thomas, ¿deseábais algo?

—Sí —dijo. Y acto seguido la besó.

Fue un corto beso, fugaz, porque alguien produjo una explosión que hizo que el puente temblase. Salazar Slytherin los contemplaba, enfadado.

—Lord Salazar, yo...

—¡_Avada Kedavra_!

La maldición asesina golpeó en el pecho de Sir Thomas, despidiéndolo hacia atrás y haciéndolo caer al abismo. Helga chillaba mientras la cara de Salazar pasaba de la ira a la consternación. Lady Hufflepuff, asustada, corrió hacia el castillo, haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas de Salazar de que volviese, pero esta llegó a tiempo a donde estaban Gryffindor y Ravenclaw y les contó la noticia. Entonces, afligidos, decidieron tomar una serie de decisiones. Mentirían a los alumnos de Sir Thomas, diciéndoles que este tuvo que marcharse apresuradamente de Hogwarts para no volver. Por ello serían nuevamente seleccionados para una de las cuatro Casas, ya que la Casa Towsend no podía mantenerse por sí sola. Después, cada fundador asumiría una cualidad de Towsend. Gryffindor se quedaría con su amabilidad, Ravenclaw con la curiosidad y Slytherin con el deseo de llegar más alto. Únicamente sus colores y su animal se perderían para siempre.

Tras la selección de los alumnos para sus nuevas Casas, Gryffindor le dijo a Slytherin que quedaba desterrado de Hogwarts durante diez años, pero que finalmente podría volver.

Y esta es la historia del quinto fundador de Hogwarts, el que por un tiempo ayudó a crear las bases de tan noble escuela. Si algo de lo sucedido en estos días ha llegado a nuestros días ya apenas se cuenta o recuerda, pues ha quedado envuelto en mitos y leyendas a las que pocos dan ya credibilidad.


End file.
